A Series of Life Lessons
by seisbii
Summary: Previously titled "Don't Flirt With the Waiter." KnB AU! where the GoM are all adults working at a highschool and making daily life for their students a bit more interesting (and sometimes even downright weird). Mostly MidoTaka, but several pairings will be floating in and out as chapters get added. Light-hearted, smutty id fic. Each chapter will have individual warnings.
1. Don't Flirt With The Waiter

"Welcome! How are you tonight?"

Shintarou looked up from his menu to give a bored glance at the waiter. His reply came out low and disinterested. "I'm doing fine, thankyou."

Rather than seem discouraged, the waiter smiled wider and gained an amused shine to his eyes. He continued speaking as one hand reached up to brush short, dark brown locks from his face. "Good to hear that! Do you know what you want to drink?"

"Just water."

"Always a good option!" the waiter beamed, and then gestured to the empty seat across from the green-haired customer. "Is someone joining you tonight?"

Without a hint of embarrassment or concern, Shintarou shook his head and returned his attention to the menu in front of him. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"It's kind of late to be eating dinner alone," the brown haired boy mused, his tone teasing rather than accusatory. It made Shintarou uncomfortable- which the boy picked up on and so he quickly changed the subject. "Alright, well, do you know what you'd like to order?"

"I'd like a few more minutes, please."

The waiter leaned in, placing his hands on the table and bringing his face closer in a particularly overfamiliar way. Shintarou leaned back, not hiding his annoyance.

This didn't seem to faze the younger boy, who simply smiled and said in a lower voice. "Take your time! Just keep in mind that the kitchen is technically closing in ten minutes- though I could probably convince them to finish your order even if it's a little late."

The man shook his head and clutched the menu, speaking lowly. "In that case, I'll just go ahead and order. You still serve the double rice special, right?"

"Oh," the waiter replied, somewhat surprised. "Well technically they took it off the menu a few years back, but people can still order it."

"That's what I would like then please."

The boy smiled widely, his blue eyes gleaming- even more amused. "I'll get you hooked up then, sir!" He tilted his head and winked before straightening and slipping away through the tables of the mostly empty dining area.

Shintarou watched him go, relieved. He'd never been especially fond of over friendly waiters- but this one in irked him in particular. Shintarou's stomach sank- he was certainly self-aware enough to know why. Being flirted with by a waiter (who is most certainly hoping for a larger tip) was already awkward enough for someone as serious as Shintarou as it was- but even more so when the waiter was young and attractive and _pretty much exactly his type. _

He let out a heavy sigh, and then forced himself to look away from the alluring way the waiter's body moved as he walked towards the kitchen, hips curving to slip between close tables. While the area Shintarou was in was rather empty, the bar on the opposite side of the restaurant was busy and loud. He tried to ignore it and relax, staring out the window at the night sky.

Having lost himself in thought after several minutes, the sound of a glass being set down startled him. This gained a chuckle from the waiter, who'd made his way back over quietly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you! Here's your water. Your food will be out soon."

"Thanks…" Shintarou answered, tapping the glass with a long, manicured finger.

"I take it that it's been a while since you've eaten here?" the waiter asked, as he moved away from Shintarou's table to the one beside it. With a damp towel in one hand, he propped his left knee up into a chair and leaned over to wipe the table clean very slowly- possibly even deliberately slowly. Shintarou watched the curve of the boy's ass through his tight, black work pants as his body shifted back and forth, cleaning. He swallowed, nervous.

"Yes, before I moved away to college. I grew up in this area. My flight came in just this evening, and I remembered this restaurant stayed open late."

"Oh yeah?" the boy smiled, turning to lean against the table he'd just cleaned, one leg still propped up in the chair. He swung an arm up casually to wipe sweat from his brow, his blue eyes looking at the older man in a playful way. "Well then welcome home, sir! Glad to have you back!"

The smiling form his lips took after the words left his mouth was dangerously attractive- Shintarou could merely grunt and look away, hoping that if he seemed disinterested enough maybe the waiter would stop so _obviously_ hitting on him.

_The last thing I need today is to be left feeling horny. _He gulped down some water and made a displeased face. The waiter, rather than seem discouraged, just continued to silently wash _every table around him. _Not quickly- but meticulous and slow. He would lean with one hand on the table, reaching across with the rag while his neck tilted his head back. When he saw a napkin underneath the table in front of Shintarou's, the boy went down on all knees- back arched and ass lifted- to pick it up. The curves and movement of his body were too alluring for Shintarou not to notice- though he most certainly tried. All the while, a playful half smile was plastered on waiter's young face- and he hummed to the low music playing in the background.

_Damn. _Shintarou cursed inside his head, gulping more and more water while his stomach sank deeper within him. _My luck is certainly bad today. It's all because baggage claim somehow lost my lucky item…! And my ranking was so low today…_

His thoughts were interrupted when the waiter walked towards his table once more, leaning a hip into the side of it and crossing his arms. "You need a refill already?" he asked, eyeing Shintarou's nearly empty glass. "You must've been awfully thirsty, sir."

Shintarou just stared back, baffled by the blatant, shameless toying and hardly knowing how to contain himself. He was _definitely _going to be left horny tonight.

"A little, yes." He answered, his voice coming out deeper than he intended. The waiter smiled wider in response, and grabbed the glass.

"Well that's nothing I can't fix!" he said slowly, his lips curving to form each word delicately and deliberately. "I'll check on your meal while I'm at it."

This time, Shintarou gave up resisting and watched the boy walk away with eager eyes. There was certainly even more of swing to his hips this time- Shintarou chuckled.

It'd been a while since anyone had flirted with him- even longer since another man had and much longer since a boy of the waiter's age had. He wondered if the waiter could tell that Shintarou was of that persuasion- though he suspected that he was probably the type to flirt shamelessly with everyone. He leaned back in his chair and pushed his glasses up, feeling a bit more relaxed.

_I might as well enjoy it, since he's obviously going to be persistent. If he keeps it up well enough, maybe I'll even give him the nice tip he's looking for…_

Shintarou smirked, amused with himself. His mood was significantly lifted, so when he saw the young boy coming back out with his food and a refill of water, he chose to give him a pleasant expression.

Laying the steaming plate of food down, the boy chuckled and said in a sing-song voice, "I hope you're as hungry as you were thirsty!"

Reaching for his chopsticks, Shintarou titled his head up at the waiter and smirked. "I most certainly am."

Blue eyes widened back at him and then quickly looked away, accompanied by one, short surprised chuckle. The waiter brushed both hands through his shaggy bangs- obviously trying to seem casual.

Shintarou tipped his head, thoroughly amused. It was faint, but he could see the beginnings of a full blush rising to the younger boy's cheeks.

_Is that how it is? You're going to flirt with me all night, and then act embarrassed when I flirt back?_

"W-well, I'll leave you to enjoy your meal then, sir," the boy spoke, obviously embarrassed. However Shintarou would have sworn his expression- though a little flustered- looked very pleased. "Holler if you need anything."

"Certainly," Shintarou replied slyly before taking a bite of his food in a casual fashion. The waiter nodded and walked away- much quicker than the first two times and with disappointingly less hip movement.

_Well it seems he wasn't expecting me to react. Cute. _

(***)

Takao rushed into the kitchen, slamming his hands down on the counter and giving the cook a look that most definitely meant _you will not believe what just happened._

"Miyaji-senpai…I think he's trying to flirt back with me."

"Who? The ass hole who decided to order a full meal right when I was already cleaning the damn kitchen?" the cook answered, cocking an eyebrow and tossing a pot into the large, silver sink.

Takao nodded urgently, lifting his weight up onto his arms so that his feet dangled above the floor.

"The same guy that you were just in here raving about?"

Takao gave another impatient nod, an enthusiastic smile covering his face. "What should I do?"

The light haired boy shrugged and busied himself with washing dishes, mumbling under his breath in response, "Give him his ticket when it looks like he's almost finished eating and then tell him to have a nice night?"

Snickering, the waiter dropped from his position on the counter and grabbed onto Miyaji's shoulders from behind, poking his chin over the boy's shoulder. "You don't understand, Miyaji-senpai!" he cooed, "When I said this guy was hot, I mean he is _hot. _Hot, hot, hot. Pretty face, muscular arms, and eyelashes that go for _miles!" _

Miyaji shrugged him off, growing irritated. "Only you would think an old man with long lashes is attractive, Takao."

The brunette backed off, sighing. "Sheesh, you straight men never seem to want to give me advice." Miyaji whipped around, tossing a spatula at Takao's head- which hit him squarely on the crown with a loud thump.

"Stop bothering me and go sweep the dining room!"

Takao rubbed at his head, backing away quickly, but he was still smiling. Though Miyaji was older than him, they saw a lot of each other. They both were starters on the basketball team, and had been working together for quite a while. The two weren't necessarily best friends, and didn't hang out much outside of work and basketball, but they certainly understood each other.

He grabbed the broom and headed out of the kitchen, immediately looking over at the green-haired stranger sitting by himself. Long manicured fingers working chopsticks, his chest lifting softly underneath his dress clothes as he breathed and his back angled perfectly straight in his chair. There was something soft and beautiful about the texture of his hair, the lightness in his eyes and the shape of his mouth- and yet altogether he was innately masculine and had a powerful air. Green eyes slid over and caught him staring- and Takao could feel his heart drop through his chest. He was excited.

Earlier he'd been caught off guard; Takao often flirted with the men who came to eat there, but he rarely received anything more than uncomfortable gestures back from them. Not that Takao minded so much- there was something unexplainably entertaining about making handsome men feel both flattered and uneasy all at once. That being said, he'd hardly even considered the possibility that someone _as perfectly his type_ as this fellow would play back with him.

However, he would no longer be caught off guard. If this guy was up for being toyed with- Takao would gladly deliver.

He held the man's gaze and made his way over, consciously giving off a sultry type of smile.

"Doing okay over here?"

The man nodded as he quickly swallowed a bite of food, his adams apple moving slickly under the pale skin of his throat. "Yes, thank you."

Takao could only smile wider as he leaned over on the broom and asked with batting lashes, "You won't mind if I go ahead and start to sweep, will you?"

Green hair reflected the yellow light of the dining room as the man shook his head. He fixed his gaze on his glass and a replied with a slight smirk, "Watching you sweep won't be a bother at all."

_D-damn! _The waiter felt something spark within him. He felt like he could melt- between the mysterious, megane-tsundere act he'd given off at first and this new, extremely cocky and yet _extremely sexy _flirtatious one, Takao couldn't begin to choose which he liked more.

Takao always gave a show when he was sweeping or cleaning up- not only was it personally entertaining, but he'd managed to earn a few hefty tips from it. However, knowing that this time it really would be a show- that this man would most certainly _be watching-_ Takao was wrecked!

_Damn it! I'm so turned on!_

Takao lowered his eyes and gave a shy smile before backing away and starting to sweep. He leaned his weight in time with the strokes of the broom, conscious of the arches his back formed as he worked. He could feel green eyes watching him and had to force himself not to look over.

He kept at it, reaching the broom delicately to get under the tables, and letting his fingers slide up and down the handle of it with much too tender care for a broom. They tapped and twirled around it as he moved around the room, sometimes reaching up to the very top to flick about the tip.

When he felt the time was right, he tightened his hold, grasping onto the broom tighter and adjusting it with each sweeping stroke with the rough slide of his wrist. He let himself hum once again to the music on the radio, taking the octave lower so it was deep and resonating in his throat.

_God, I'm turning myself on! _Takao smirked as he continued, blatantly treating the broomstick like something phallic- and even allowing himself to imagine it _was _a cock- a twitching, long hard cock with a tip slicked in pre-cum and nearly begging to be sucked- _Ah! I wish, I wish! _

When he'd finally swept everything into a pile, he made an event of bending over to brush it into the pan- his ass perched in the air and angled at the perfect angle for the customer's viewing pleasure. Takao relished in the moment- loving how it felt to know with certainty that the man was looking at his ass as it hovered vulnerably in the air.

_I wonder if he's as turned on as I am? _

After emptying the contents he gave the man a playful, parting glance over his shoulder before disappearing to the kitchen once more.

Miyaji took one look at his lewd expression and grimaced, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Pervert."

(***)

Shintarou wiggled in his seat, unsure of what to do.

He was _unbearably turned on_. Past the point of 'I'm probably going to masturbate tonight' and right into the 'I have a full hard on and I'm about to burst' danger zone.

To be as young as he looked, that kid sure knew what he was doing. Blushing, humming, putting on a full show and obviously loving the attention- it was reckless and young and _sweet._ There was something dangerously sexy about the way this waiter moved that Shintarou couldn't quite put his finger on- and certainly couldn't take his eyes off of.

_Perhaps flirting back with him was a bad idea. _Shintarou tapped his fingers on the table, trying to calm his breath as he debated back and forth in his head. If he went to the bathroom to relieve himself, it risked being very obvious and embarrassing. However, if he wasn't able to calm down, by the time he got home he'd probably be in a lot of pain.

He stood up abruptly, making his decision, and marched toward the bathroom, hoping not to run into the waiter.

Shintarou gave a relieved sigh when he reached the toilet and shut the door behind him quickly, making sure to lock it. He refused to look in the mirror as he made his way across the small room to stand with his back against the wall in between the sink and the paper towel dispenser.

He couldn't get the image of the waiter's smirk out of his head- and was glad for that fact as he undid his belt and reached into his pants. His cock was pulsing like crazy and nearly jumped at his touch, urging him to grab hold of it tightly and hurdle right into pumping.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, imaging the dark-haired boy's slim fingers working him- the way his face would look from below, eyes sparkling and throat humming. He imagined that coy mouth slowly opening and wrapping around him- warm and wet as it takes him in, a spirited tongue curling back and forth against his dick as it slips deeper into his mouth. Shintarou let one long finger reach up and graze his tip, pre cum already seeping from it as he fantasized about how it would feel to be all the way inside the waiter's mouth- tip pushing against the slick muscles in the back of his throat. How it would feel to move in and out slowly as those lips worked around his skin and massaged back into him. How it would sound as he sped up, thrusting forward and fucking the mouth passionately; the moans and gasps that would rise up as the boy would fight for air as his throat was pounded into over and over.

Shintarou's orgasm started to peak and writhe within his stomach, forcing his ab and leg muscles to tense and converge as he arched forward, jacking himself off as fast and hard as he possibly could.

He imagined himself cumming over and over- into the back of the boy's throat, into his open, waiting mouth, accidentally right into his face. He imagined the white liquid dribbling off his chin, or spraying right across his eyes, forcing them to shut. He imagined droplets of it caught in the boy's dark locks or globbed onto his fingers as he wiped it from his face and licked it up. Over and over he came in his mind until his true climax overtook him- sweeping all his pleasure forward in one swooping motion and making him bite his own lip to keep from groaning loudly. He came all over his hand, trembling in the after math and fighting to regain control of his breath.

_I'm too old for this. _

(***)

Takao could hardly keep from bouncing as he waited outside the bathroom. He wondered callously about what drunken bastard from the bar was in there and why he was taking so long. _It was all worse than I thought! Hurry up! If I don't work out this boner I'm going to lose my mind! _

At first he'd been relatively fine- it wasn't until he was by himself in the back wiping off the counters in the kitchen that he started really _thinking _about all the things he wanted to do to that green-haired man and he'd realized his 'little' problem was only getting worse.

Typically he would be averse to masturbating while on the clock, however, today seemed like a special exception. He adjusted his waiting position against the wall, praying in his head for whoever was occupying the bathroom to hurry up. He'd made an A-line for the bathroom, so he hadn't had a chance to peak over at his customer since he'd last left him. He was probably close to done with his meal by now- even more of a reason for whoever the hell was STILL in the damn bathroom to hurry up and let him do his own business.

When the door opened up, Takao let out and audible sigh, straightening up. He almost bumped into the man coming out- and when he looked up his heart skipped a beat.

Blushing down at him was the _very cause of his problem_. Several things raced through Takao's mind at once: The way it felt to be so close to this man was absolutely exhilarating; He was even taller standing up than he'd looked sitting down; He seemed just as surprised and flustered as Takao was and most importantly, it was extremely obvious from the look on his face what he had just been doing in the bathroom.

(***)

They stared at each other in silent awe- both embarrassed and yet captivated. Takao's mind went completely blank- he wanted desperately to say something, or _suggest _something more like it, but all he could do was stand there and blush in arousal. Eyes gleamed back at him intently from behind foggy glasses, and the hand that propped the door open tapped against it nervously.

Without saying a word, they both carefully retreated inwards, the door to the bathroom closing ever so slowly behind them. They held each other's gazes in utter fascination- both devouring the sight of the other, anticipation thick on their breath.

The click of the bathroom door shutting was loud, but hardly sobering. Shintarou's back was up against the door and Takao was standing just before him- treacherously close. The green-haired man felt his mind racing a mile a minute- the thoughts all jumbled as his body reacted without them. He reached a hand toward the handle and pushed down the lock button.

_Click._

And that was it- the second the door was locked they flung themselves onto each other. Tongues licked across each other as arms wrapped around torsos. In their struggle to explore each other they nearly slammed into the opposite wall. Their kisses were ravenous and messy. The urgency in their hands clung to their skin and reverberated everywhere they touched each other, until they were both squirming and writhing against each other.

Shintarou moved his mouth in favor of exploring Takao's neck- nibbling and licking at it as if was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. He growled against the skin, which sent vibrations through Takao's neck and caused him to bite back a moan, head flinging back. This only prodded Shintarou further, and he wasted no time reaching up and unbuttoning the boy's shirt a bit so that he could bury his face into the crevice of his collarbone and bite down viciously.

The painful sting was nearly an unbearable pleasure for Takao, who was greedily untucking Shintarou's shirt from his pants so he could rub against the skin underneath. He could feel every muscle so clearly- _Damn this guy is fucking built! _

The muscles were hot to the touch and defined- Takao wasted no time in his pursuit to trace circles around them all- feeling up and down the man's torso and chest before kneading fingers into the muscles that were sexily contracting in his back.

Neither of them could think clearly- their thoughts burned away by the flaming urgency of their desire to touch one another. They moved with the most primal instinct, tearing at buttons and breathing huskily against skin. They licked lines up each other between kisses, their pelvises tilting towards the middle and rubbing together.

_I-I can't believe I'm already hard again…_Shintarou mused as his erection was pushed against the smaller boy's with a grinding force. He relished the feeling of that hard cock against him, his desire to see it nearly bursting. He looked at the waiter in the eyes, and perhaps because they had both been reduced to such a primitive, lust-induced state they seemed to read each other's minds. They both hurriedly pulled their pants and underwear down, revealing their cocks. Both men used one hand to pull the two pulsing members together and then began to move the hands up and down straightaway.

Takao thought he was going to explode- the sensation of two hands going at different speeds across his cock, and as another's man's large erection was pushed into as well (not to mention the thrilling sensations the man's tongue was creating from licking up and down his throat) was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life. It felt completely different from when he was jacking off on his own. He leaned forward to rest his face in between the man's neck and shoulder and moaned as softly as he could:

"T-this is amazing..ah!"

Shintarou felt his orgasm come five times closer from just the sound of the boy's pleasure-soaked voice resonating against his shoulder. The innocent amazement mixed with the sultry tone- it was more than Shintarou could even process. He quickened his pace as he rubbed their cocks together, and leaned more heavily into the other boy, pushing him back against the wall.

"You feel good?"

"Ah…I feel…incredible! I want to scream!"

Shintarou smirked and kissed the boy before mumbling softly into his mouth. "Try and keep it together or we'll get caught."

"Ha…hah..!" Takao gasped, using every bit of his concentration that was still available to him in an effort to keep his voice down, but as his climax was approaching harder and quicker he felt his control wavering significantly. "Ah-! P-please…" he whispered, reaching his free hand to take ahold of the man's and lifting it up towards his mouth. "I can't keep quiet…you have to help me."

Shintarou's eyes widened as the waiter took the free hand that wasn't holding their cocks together into his mouth, pushing the fingers back deep into his throat. The feeling- the utter, unbearable softness- of the young boy's throat was unimaginable. Shintarou gladly obliged the request, exploring the mouth with his long fingers while simultaneously muffling the sounds that were pouring desperately from within it.

Chills raced down their spines and they arrowed together, hands slick with a mixture of both of their pre-cum and their cocks pulsing violently along with their hearts.

Takao came first, shaking forward and nearly swallowing Shintarou's fingers as the wave of pleasure rocked through his insides. The smell of his steaming cum was hopelessly erotic and made Shintarou groan as he too reached his peak and spurted outwards.

They stood there, heaving with short breaths, simply staring face to face for what seemed like the longest time before either of them could even dream of moving.

(***)

Takao rushed through the doors of his high school, rounding the corners with impatient steps.

_Fuck~ I slept in! _

Not that he was an outstanding student or anything- but even Takao wasn't the kind to be late to class very often. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd slept in and been late.

And of all days to do it, _today was not the day_. His previous teacher was going away on maternity leave (though there were several rumors that she wasn't planning to come back at all) and they were getting a new teacher starting today.

_And I'm going to make a terrible impression, being late! _

He shook his head as he briskly changed into his indoor shoes and threw his into his locker. As stressed as he felt at the moment for being late, he actually didn't blame himself much for sleeping in. After all, there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep easily last night after having the most incredible encounter he'd probably ever experience in his life.

He thought back to the events of the previous night and smiled lewdly. _I didn't even get his name, but damn! Damn! _

As he approached his classroom door, he heard a low voice calling out roll. As if by some miracle, his name was just coming up.

"Takao Kazunari?"

"Here! I'm sorry I'm late!" Takao cooed, opening the classroom door hurriedly.

His jaw dropped.

Standing at the podium was the very man he'd dropped his load with last night- and those green eyes seemed just as surprised to see him as well.

(***)

Hope you enjoyed it!

I wanted to write something a little more flirty and fun than I normally do so…wallah!

Please R/R! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Don't Forget Precious Things

**For those of you reading this for the first time, just skip this paragraph! Okay, so I'm changing the direction of this story! Originally it was titled "Don't Flirt With The Waiter" but now that is just going to be the first chapter, and each chapter is going to focus on different pairings with the other ones laced in and out. For those of you who were hoping it would be all MidoTaka- don't fret! That is my number one ship and there will most likely be bits of it in every chapter no matter what, haha. **

**This contains: uke!Midorima, voyeurism, Akamido, and Akafuri. Un-beta'd. Enjoy! **

**(***) **

Takao would be lying straight through his teeth if he said he hadn't thoroughly enjoyed seeing the same flabbergasted look on "_Midorima-sensei's" _face when he waltzed into the gym for basketball practice as he had earlier that day when they'd locked eyes in the classroom.

For the most part, the boy felt like he was on cloud nine. He had completely resolved himself to never see that hunk of a man again- but there he was, standing in front of him all 195 centimeters of sculpted, tsundere wet dream. If that weren't enough, the flushed grimaces the man made every time they met eyes was enough to make Takao's heart melt onto the floor- I mean, _come on_, could he make it any more tempting to tease him? At this rate, Midorima-sensei was practically begging for it- and Takao could feel his skin light up thinking of all the ways he could rile the green-haired man up.

As he sauntered over to his new teacher, who was standing cross armed against the gym wall in a terribly rigid posture, Takao allowed his mind to wander for just a moment: yes, _most_ of him was absolutely over ridden with joy. But there was a small part of him that was also nervous- the part of him that ached dangerously. The part of him that could feel their fates intertwining hopelessly to some indiscriminate end, maybe happy….maybe sad-

Well, there was no time to think about that now. Not when his target was visibly squirming against the wall every footstep he made closer.

"Miiidoorima-senseiiii~" Takao mused, voice like silk. He pushed out a hip, using one hand to adjust the head band that held his dark locks away from his forehead. "What's this? Are you following me?"

"_Tsk!" _

The man averted his gaze, swallowing nervously. "Of course not. I'm here because I was asked to help out with practices, that's all."

Takao edged even closer, making a show of bending over to scoop up a stray basketball off the floor. He couldn't see Midorima-sensei's face, but he did catch sight of his feet doing a nervous shuffle. He fought off a snicker, straightening and rolling the ball between his fingers.

"I look forward to learning from you, sensei!" he cooed, and when the green haired man finally glanced to look at him in the face again, he gave a quick lick of his lips.

That made him nearly jump and (if even possible) he straightened his back even more. In a hushed, low voice he whispered. "I didn't realize exactly how young you were…"

It wasn't an apology- but at the same time that seemed to be what Midorima-sensei was trying to make it. Takao snickered- he would indulge him this once, since the topic was sensitive and he was already so terribly tense.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better," he whispered back, tone sincere. "No regrets on my part, Midorima-sensei! So don't you go regretting it either!" He knew he was speaking too familiarly, but he could also tell that he was going to get away with it- this fact just excited him more.

"There's no point regretting something that already happened, nanodayo." Despite the cool words and strange addition, Takao saw his shoulders finally relax a bit. He adjusted his glasses and continued in a deep voice. "Don't go thinking I'll be any easier on you in class because of what happened."

Takao raised an eyebrow, laughing. "What? I thought you'd at least round a few numbers for your favorite student! Just kidding!"

Midorima-sensei didn't laugh but that was okay, the nervous twitch of his lip into a straight line was cute a reaction enough.

He clicked his tongue again and then plucked the basketball from Takao's hands.

"You better start warming up like everyone else- I don't feel like seeing Seijuro lose his temper today." As if to punctuate the order, he lifted up graceful arms and launched the ball into the air. It soared, arching high and fast until it sunk, nothing but air through the metal hoop.

The metal hoop on _the complete other side of the gym_.

Midorima-sensei didn't even turn around to see his reaction- just kept on walking to the other side of the gym, where some of the other players were standing there gawking at the shot he'd just made.

Takao felt that tinge of danger rise up in him again- oh he was getting in deep, there was no escaping it.

(***)

Kouki fumbled through his bag. He emptied his jacket pockets. His pants pockets. His wallet.

He repeated this.

And then repeated this again.

Finally he resolved that it must have dropped out in his locker. His hands shook, but he took a nice long breath. There was no hurry. He'd just go back to locker room and retrieve it. By now, everyone was probably gone from practice anyways so he wouldn't even have to explain himself.

He fidgeted, stuffing his belongings back into their rightful places and setting a brisk pace back towards the school gym.

Actually, there was a little bit of a hurry.

Kouki knew himself well enough- if he didn't find that sheet of paper and call the number on it he might never get the guts to do it again. He sighed into the side of his mouth, walking even quicker.

His heart beat sped up just thinking about it. But this was the moment he'd been waiting for- after working extremely hard he'd raised his grades and become second string on the basketball team. And so finally she- she being his one and only crush since they were _in middle school_- had given him her number. He could still hear her words ringing in his head.

"_Don't be stupid and wait forever though. Call me tonight." _

Kouki mentally kicked himself, sighing. He could be on the phone with her right now if he hadn't lost the sheet of paper.

But…certainly it was in his locker. _Certainly. _

Probably.

He was practically running as he reentered the school building and rounded a corner, heading into the locker rooms. He started to shrug off his jacket and set his stuff down but he stopped abruptly in the short hallway before he stepped out in the open area of the locker room.

_What was that…noise?_

He shook and took cautionary steps. Still hidden in the alley way, he could make out the sound of a voices between the strange muffled noises.

"S-stop…Seijuro."

That was…was that his new teacher's voice? Midorima-sensei's?

"Mmmm…do I have to?" That voice was much more recognizable- undeniably his basketball coach and not to mention principal of the school Akashi-sensei. Akashi continued. "Walking in on you wrapping your fingers in the locker room…it feels just like the old times." He heard the smack of loud kissing- oh. That's what those noises were.

Wait.

_T-that's what those noises are…!? _

Kouki shrunk further away, unsure of what to do. He didn't want get caught spying on them- lord knows he didn't want to spy on them at all! But…but he needed that number! He clenched sweaty fists at his sides. If he left and came back later, the school would be locked up…

"I admit…it's a bit" Midorima's voice caught mid-sentence- Kouki didn't even want to know what elicited it. "…nostalgic. But still…I'm not in the mood."

He heard a dissatisfied grunt and then louder kissing noises than before. "That kid Takao seems to have taken a liking to you, Shintarou."

Kouki shivered- he didn't not need to be hearing this. Nope.

But- what was he going to do? He needed to make a decision.

"I…" this time Midorima's voice didn't just catch- he flat out moaned, low and steady. Kouki heard what sounded like bodies and cloth shifting. "Hng…I think he's trying to get under my skin, that's all…now could you pleas-"

"You know better than that," Akashi's voice rung in response, followed by a slurping sound. "I can tell there is something more going on there. What, did you fuck him in a gay bar somewhere?"

Midorima stammered nervously in response. More clothes could be heard shuffling around.

"Though I can't imagine you topping anyone, Shintarou," Akashi whispered- unfortunately it was still legible to Kouki's burning ears. "Not when I've seen your crying face underneath me so many times."

That was it.

Noooope.

Kouki needed to go. He would just try to creep around until he saw them leaving and then maybe slip in before the janitor came by to lock it. Yeah, that's what he would do.

But there was no way in hell he was staying there another minute. He took a few soft steps, backing away.

"Come here."

Kouki was just barely to the door when he saw movement. The two men were making their way to the corner of the open area, where the little hallway leading up to it was visible. He ducked, thanking god that the hallway light was off. His heart was pounding in his chest.

He tried not to look- he didn't _want to look_ after all. But somehow, there he was, crouching in the shadows, eyes locked on two mostly naked men making out ferociously with each other.

White hands reached up a tall spine, determined to leave indents in the skin with the pressure of his finger tips. Midorima sighed- almost dejectedly- and kissed back, lifting up his hands and resting them on the small of Akashi's back cautiously.

"I've missed this," Akashi mumbled between sloppy kisses. After a few seconds of silence he stood on his tip toes and tugged Midorima's face harder into his. He hissed. "_Say it back, Shintarou_."

Kouki shivered at the order- affected himself even when hidden by the authority in Akashi's voice. It was terrifying, abrasive and yet once an order left the red-head's mouth it almost seemed as if any other suggestion wouldn't even be valid. Kouki shook, eager to escape- but even more eager to not get _caught_.

"I've missed this, too," came Midorima's voice, seeped into a wet sigh. Akashi hummed at the response, obviously pleased. He moved skillful hands- almost too quickly to even fathom a human being could- to latch onto Midorima's hips and spin him around. The taller man grunted, but obeyed with only the slightest hint of hesitation, bending over and resting his forearms on the lockers against the wall opposite of the door. Akashi turned towards that wall as well, he hands circling over Midorima's ass and- thank god Akashi's own ass now blocked Kouki's view of whatever it was Akashi did next that caused his new teacher to let out a full, load moan.

Oh god, oh god.

This was it- they now both had their backs to him. If he was very quiet, he could slip out the door. Kouki took a soundless, short breath and inched closer to the handle on his knees. He was about to wrap a clammy palm around it when a sharp movement caught his eye.

He froze- but then immediately relaxed. Neither of them had turned around- no- Akashi had just moved raised his arm up sharply, holding something in his hands.

Something white in his hands.

Kouki's eyes widened in disbelief. _No way. No way no way. _

There between the man's white fingers was exactly what Kouki had come to the locker for. And the second his brain registered that- sharp red eyes turned and looked at him directly in the eye.

It took every bit of power Kouki had not to scream- but he managed to say silent, though his heart beat pounded loud enough to give him away.

Akashi didn't let go of their gaze. He held it.

He stared right back at Kouki for what felt like centuries. Even as he pulled out slick fingers from Midorima's ass. Even as he held the man steady and told him to be patient. Even as he ripped open a condom from his pocket with his teeth, hiked down his pants and put it on ceremoniously.

He stared at him the whole time, managing to maneuver around without dropping the slip of white paper with a number written on it with curly letters, with straight lips. It wasn't until Akashi was sinking his cock balls deep into a sweaty, moaning Midorima that he smiled wickedly and then nodded at Kouki.

Kouki was frozen in his place, unable to do much more than shiver in utter embarrassment and fear. And the nod he had just gotten- it was not just a nod. It was an order. How Akashi-sensei managed to do it he wasn't sure- but in that one head gesture he was telling Kouki not to move.

No- not 'not to move.' It was more like 'don't you dare fucking move.'

Oh fuck what had he gotten himself into.

So Kouki sat there and watched, wide eyed and almost in a daze from shock. He felt desensitized from seeing the back of Akashi's ass slam forward into Midorima after a bit- but the sounds he was hearing were nothing he could get used to. Cries and moans from a grown man, nearly shaking the floor with their depth. The sweaty slap of their skin together. The muffled words- some curses, some praises. The sounds burned into Kouki's ears. His stomach dropped. He wanted to leave so badly- but he couldn't. He just sat there and watched his teacher get his ass fucked by his principal.

_He was literally watching his teacher get his ass fucked by his principal and his principal knew he was there._

What had he done in a past life to earn him such bad luck?

Just when Kouki was starting to think it would never end, he heard Midorima and Akashi both take in sharp breaths and then quiver around each other. He would never forget what it looked like watching white sperm splash across the locker room floor beneath them.

Only then did Akashi give him a second nod- one that clearly meant _go_. Kouki wasn't sure where he mustered the courage to move from – though he suspected it was completely adrenalin at that point- but next thing he knew he'd slipped out of the door as quietly as he could. Once in the hall way, he clutched onto his bag and ran all the way home.

_I'm not getting a girlfriend anytime soon, am I? _

(***)

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this! **

**This story is going to be my first attempt really at writing something meant to be utterly light-hearted. Though I think I failed near the end of this chapter haha oh well **

**More to come! Midorima and Akashi aren't the only adults working at this gay ass school! hahaha**


End file.
